


Off Track

by MixterGlacia



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Floran (Starbound), Glitch (Starbound), Novakid (Starbound), Other, Pre-Relationship, Space Train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Long-Haul is a magnificent cargo hauler with an intimidating reputation. What could one Floran do to be recognized by the commander?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Track

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from Tumblr. Taking a break from Lao-Pan and crew to focus on another corner of the Protectorate. (Note Brassties just shows up when they like to apparently. This is before they were assigned to Jinyu's crew.)

Ipswich had been at the Protectorate school for several months. Finally, he was lucky enough to get some fresh air and a break from his studies, which while important could get dreadfully boring for a Floran. Especially when the assistant professor would not subtly snicker when he was confused on what the AP claimed was common knowledge. (An older student named Brassties had informed him that, no the AP was just a jerk.)

He was on one of the rooftop gardens, stretched out in the grass, soaking up the sunlight when he heard a noise he couldn’t place. It was startling and got louder very quickly. Then he heard commotion below him and his communicator went off.

“Students of Class Eta, you’re needed in the docking bay at once. Please move in an orderly fashion.” 

 

As Ipswich caught up with the crowd, he recognized Brassties, and went over to him for some insight. He guessed that the Glitch was there by choice and not by call. Class Kappa was going to be getting their Matter Manipulators in about three weeks so they could have easily shirked it onto another student.

“Hm? Explanation: The sound is the signal of The Long-Haul. It’s a supply freight-” 

“Wait, I…I think I’ve heard of that?” The Floran chewed on his thumb a bit, thinking of possibilities. He didn’t have to remember it on his own though, because the ship was unmistakable. There aren’t many Novakid vessels that are as huge as The Long-Haul.

It was unmatched in reputation as well. The star that ran it had built up trade routes from nothing on their own. They were ruthlessly efficient and had brought several systems back from the edge of war by providing alternate food sourcing routes. Ipswich had only heard them referred to as “The Railway Bull” which judging by the stories was a fitting title. Oh…Had Brassties been talking this whole time? Whoops.

 

“–so that’s why they called your class. Concluding: To help off load the three months of supplies.”

“Oh! That makess ssense.”

“Encouraging: So stand up straight. They’ll need a strong fellow like you. Advising: Also…Mx.Dakota can be…intense for those unfamiliar. Be prepared for that.”

As the Glitch finished, the launch bay doors had depressurized with a hiss. They opened and …well it could only be this Dakota or Railway Bull person. There were very few Novakid in this part of the universe. It was the first time Ipswich had ever seen one. He knew they were essentially stars but -wow-. 

 

Before he could really react, Dakota had already seemed to have spotted him. (He couldn’t tell precisely since they didn’t appear to have eyes) They strode over to him, not in a rush but with intent to be sure. Soon enough they were right in front of him, sizing him up.

“…Alright. Y’ll do nicely.” They gestured over their shoulder. “C’mon. Y’ too Brass’ y’ know the drill.” Turning on their heel, they started walking off.

“I-uh- what am I doing exactly mixter?” 

“Yer gonna help this thing run smooth kid. Y’ know, be a leader an’ all that shit.” Dakota waved dismissively. “Brass’ can show y’ what to do. Unless y’ really wanna deal with me breathin’ down yer neck?”

“Well it’ss your sship…I wass expecting y-”

“Kid, I’ve got a full train to unload so do y’ or don’t y’ want me to supervise y’?”

Ipswich felt dwarfed by the brilliantly glimmering hauler, even though he was a full foot and a half taller. He needed to make an impression though. Preferably one that didn’t make him out to be the nervous nelly that he’d been trying to grow out of.

 

“You. I want you to ssupervise me.”

He thought he was in trouble, since Dakota just sat there for a moment. They eventually chuckled roughly before waving him to follow.

“Alright kid. Y’ ask and y’ shall receive. Brass’ y’ get to run the paper side this time! Ain’t that a treat?”

 

When the Floran glanced back at Brassties he could see a bit of tension ease out of their shoulders. They must have been planning on this outcome.


End file.
